


We are ANBU

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [47]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: ANBU is not for everyone it does something to you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 31 days I did an ANBU AU called This is ANBU. This is the sequel to that but I think it works okay on its own

He had been so happy over his ANBU tattoo. Happy over what it meant. Over the chance to protect and serve and improve. For the chance to be a little closer to Kakashi. To have his skills acknowledged. That tattoo had symbolized so much to him back then, all of it good.

Now every time he glanced at it, it was a physical reminder of all the pain and the duty. And a reminder that he had survived all of that and come back intact.

ANBU was no joke and the levels you went down. The effort you put in; it was not easy and Naruto knew why it was not advised. ANBU was painful it took you apart or threw you together and you were a mess when you were finished and you learned to put yourself together in the pieces that worked best or you fell apart for good.

And he had nearly crumbled. It was a newbie thing he had heard. But he had crumbled once. The blood covering his hands not all his enemies or even his teammates. And he had nearly lost sight of himself but he had been rescued before he could drown.

Back then, he had felt himself an adult and all-knowing but he knew better than that. Especially now but he had learned how to move shit around and keep the fundamentals of him present and let the nightmares do what they had to do. When Tsunade baa-chan had sat him down and explained everything he had accepted it.

His failures did not scare him. They motivated him. Failing once. He could get over it. Multiple times the exact same way he would not live for it.

And that part of him, that had always been there.

Naruto removed his mask with a sigh when the Hokage’s bedroom door slammed. Tsunade baa-chan refused for guards to pass the door. It was frustrating when threats were around but Naruto got it. She needed her space and privacy. But it still pissed him off that she was willing to push herself and not let them do the same.

“It’s best if we go down the corridor.” Kakashi mused as he removed his own mask. “I fear for our lives if Tsunade-sama learns we witnessed her…tantrum.” A loud smash echoed down the corridor and Naruto sighed.

“She should talk to someone.” Naruto muttered. “That isn’t healthy.”

“Well in this game there is no healthy. No way to remain unstressed.” Kakashi mused. He leaned forward and the first press of their lips made Naruto whimper. “And this will be your future.”

“I know I know.” Naruto sighed. “Guard duty sucks though. It can be boring.”

“Well, it’s still a good one.” Kakashi shrugged. “And for you who is still recovering and me coming off retirement…”

“You weren’t to come off retirement.” Naruto mumbled.

“Well it’s just for a year.” Kakashi shrugged. “Then it’s back to the good times.” A soft kiss to his neck that made him gasp. “And we won’t be risking a maiming when we sneak time together.”

“It’s only been a week.” Naruto responded as there was a harsh nip to his jaw. “Baa-chan wouldn’t sleep and those stupid idiots all caught the flu so no one was able to take a break.” His hands clenched onto Kakashi’s shoulders. “And you were the one that took that ambassador mission.”

“So I was.” Kakashi laughed. “But this is good. The quiet times usually mean two things in ANBU. Trouble is stirring…”

“Or peace has come.” Naruto whispered. “I like the second one better.”

“You would.” Kakashi snorted. “Of course you would.”

X

“I can’t get over how hot you look in ANBU uniform. Complete with the mask.” Kakashi commented as Naruto entered the locker room.

Naruto glanced around. “Where’s everyone?”

“Already left.” Kakashi said dryly. “Your meeting with the Hokage took forever.”

“My duties changed.” Naruto sighed. “Less patrols more guarding.”

“Patrols are rarely interesting. I remember times of staring at rocks and trees while listening to the repeating sounds of nature and seeing the occasional civilian going where they shouldn’t, doing what they shouldn’t.” Kakashi shrugged as he pulled on his jacket. “That sort of thing.”

“Yeah well listening to the council will drive me mad.” Naruto muttered he pulled off his mask and smiled at the cool air on his face. “They never say how hot this thing gets.”

“I don’t think many care.” Kakashi said dryly as Naruto tossed the mask into the locker. “You’ve settled in rather nicely. Above my highest expectations as usual.”

“Well it isn’t easy.” Naruto admitted. He felt Kakashi’s warm hand pat his shoulder and he covered the hand with his own. Accepted the warm and felt the callouses and scars. “It isn’t easy but I try to come home. I refuse any other outcome. And I remember what I have and what I want.” He looked at Kakashi then. Showed his feelings to the man he cared so much for. The man that had waited for him and accepted him.

“Good.” Kakashi said softly. “That’s good, because it isn’t easy but I’m here.” Kakashi’s free hand stroked the side of Naruto’s face softly. “We’re us and as long as we have each other’s back we’ll make it. And you’ll come home. I’ll come home because we are each other’s home.”

“I love you so much.” Naruto admitted. He hesitated before he leaned forward, rested his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I have you, so I won’t change.”

“Not exactly true.” Kakashi’s chuckle was deep and it shook him gently. “You’ll change but for the better. You’ll change, keep changing but it will be improvements and for every pain you experience and see, you’ll work to make sure no one else does. You know why?”

“No.” Naruto teased his smile hidden in the man’s shoulder. Kakashi was having none of it and his hands moved Naruto to look at him.

“You know why?” Kakashi asked softly and Naruto smiled.

“Because I’m Uzumaki Naruto.” He laughed.

“Future Hokage.” Kakashi added on. “The village’s most loyal, knuckleheaded ninja. Also the man I love.” Naruto blushed as Kakashi laughed. Naruto used his lips to stop Kakashi’s laughter but he knew the man was still amused. At least Kakashi had not used the other title. Even though it was new. But his heart got out of control when Kakashi used the term. But it was true wasn’t it. Kakashi’s ring brushed his face and Naruto smiled into the kiss. _Husband_.


End file.
